moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alturiak Silverwrench
Current Info Alturiak (Archmage in training Ex Corporal honorable officers assistant ambassador in charge of certain things) Silverwrench is a gnome mage who works for the Stormwind Guard. He is currently MIA - Unknown to many, he is hiding in the Northrend wilderness, being struck down while riding on a gryphon and landing in a lake. Alturiak's Personality-In His Own Words! I have been quoted "Insane", "Incredibly Twitchy", "Spastic", and "Sugar Loaded". Well, I deny ALL of that! (Except for the sugar thing. Don't ever gimme cake.) I prefer the terms "Enthusiastic", "Thoughtful", "Energetic", and "The little short guy who has saved my life from light knows what devilry on several occasions". And of course, I'm very selfless. I'm always give, give, give. I'm a giver, that's what I do. But you know all that already! You wanna hear things that you don't know, right? Let's see! A list for you- -I love Cake. -I believe the cake is truth. -I don't have any bases, and they sure don't "Are belong to you". -I really like cake. Alturiak's Autobiography I was "Born" in The nice city of Gnomeregan. Oh, how I loved the thick, noxious smell of fumes from sentries... The ice cream gnome... And lighting fire to things I shouldn't have! But my parents said I should learn how to defend myself in Azeroth, so dad tried to get me into warrior-ing, but... no. Just, no. Lifting a huge hunk of metal capable of cutting my small frame in half isn't very appealing to me. Then, my mom attempted to get me into the backstabbing art of the rogue-ishly ways! But I stopped that when a rather large cat got angry and knocked a gnome into a boiler when I upset the creature with a smoke bomb... The gnome lived! Trust me! He was fiiiiine! ...sorta. *Hides a small obituary behind his back* But ANYWAY. Then, I learned my true calling when I put someone into a coma with a snowball. My parents agreed that I was to be shipped to DALARAN! Don't even get me STARTED on how excited I was! I was like a living firecracker of a smaller stature! But anyway... I lived in Dalaran for a while. My best friend was a human archmage named Aether Duskrender. He was REALLY good at arcane magic, but he taught me everything I knew about the frost-ly ways. Including freezing myself! That's always fun. Aether described me as a 'living mana bomb'. He said that after I completed my training, he would give me a way to unleash what was realllllllllly deep down inside of me! I was almost a month from finishing my training, until I heard a 'boom' outside of my study. I went outside to see a white haired, grey skinned guy with furry armor and a really big blue-glowing sword. I think old man Antonidas called him 'Traitor'. What a weird name! But the horse-riding guy chased Antonidas, leaving a large skeleton mage behind him. His name was 'Kel-Thuzad' or something. He called 'Traitor' 'Prince Arthas' so I guess he wasn't badly named, but a traitor! What a shocker! I decided to follow Aether to kill Kel Thuzad. The guy seemed to live, eat, sleep, and even fart frost magic. I'm serious!! The stuff was everywhere! But I wanted to prove I was better! So I threw a little frostbolt at the skeleton mage. I regained consciousness about 5 minutes later. Aether had killed Kel-Thuzad's meaty-swingers, as I called them. They had one HUGE eye and another small one, and their insides were showing. They really needed to eat more, cause it looked pretty empty in there. Old Aeth' was throwing arcane missles, things that I hadn't learned to cast yet, at the skelly. The skeleton guy could make DARKNESS come out of the GROUND! He was that good! But that stuff didn't stop Aether. But the Frost Nova did. Aether was stuck, and was practically ripped apart by the lich-y-guys' ghoul minions. I was pretty dang sad, but I hid behind a bush until the folks were gone. I went to Aether, almost dead, and asked him if he could talk. He didn't say anything, but he pointed to a book on the ground next to him. It said "Oblivion Compendium". I decided to read it later. I had to help Antonidas! I froze Aether in a smallish block of ice. I wonder if he's still there? I ran through the forest and arrived at Dalaran. I hid behind a bush again and saw Trai-errr, Arthas, standing at the entrance. He looked scared of something. Then I remembered Dalaran's last line of defense! The anti-undead magic field! Well, I thought to myself that the Arthas guy couldn't follow me. He had to hit me with a sword. But he had spellcasters and the Kel-Thuzad guy. As much as I wanted to avenge Aether, I was no match for the lich. I decided that I needed to use a different tactic. I had to fly over them! I pulled out every stick of dynamite in my possesion and strapped them together. I used mana shield on myself and then used my clumsy fireball spell. I saw white for a little bit, then I was slammed face first into a wall. I slid off and landed outside a room. I tried to get in, but it was magically locked. Then, I looked up. The undead field dissapeared! I could hear footsteps and horsefeet. I was in trouble. I looked around frantically for means of escape. The I saw a gryphon. Now, riding a gryphon without proper instructions or a master present is NOT easy. I hopped on and tugged on the mane, and it took off, almost leaving me. I held on to the gryphons tail. I wondered how to steer it, and was also extremely scared. I twisted the tail right after twitching, and the gryphon turned to the right! Since I knew how to steer it, I ended up outside of Gnomeregan. Mom and dad were very relieved that I made it out! So we lived there until weird trogg guys came in and marched upon us! I fought a little bit, but we gave up and the IDIOT Mekkatorque blew up the place. I was mad. Very mad. I never got to get all my books, save for the Oblivion Compendium. So we went to live in Coldridge. One day in Coldridge, a big GREEN guy with PURPLE hair and YELLOW tusks came along and asked for directions. (Very descriptive, I am!) He was huge! I thought that he would eat me, but to not provoke him, I told him that the nearest city was Ironforge, but Stormwind was better. Then I gave him directions to big 'Windy. The next month, I turned 35. Then I was called to main hall or whatever it's called to stand trial! They said I had consulted with an 'orc', whatever that was. They exiled me from dwarven lands and said I had to go somewhere else or be 'de-tained'. I didn't want to lose my 'tains', whatever that was, so I left for Stormwind. When I got there, a lot of people were hurt and stuff. Apparently, a Horde raid hit the place. I ended up seeing a poster of the guy who started it. It was the same green guy I talked to! I felt really bad, so I tried to find a way to redeem myself. I ended up working at the Pig & Whistle, practically for tips, until I got tired from the constant punting. Oh gosh, the PUNTING. The HORRIBLE PUNTING!! Er, got sidetracked, sorry. Anyway, I quit and broke some dude's foot with my staff and checked around for a mage trainer. I found the Wizard's Sanctum and learned more spells from Maginor Dumas. One day, I decided to read the Oblivion Compendium. I curled up against the walls of the inner Wizard's Sanctum and opened it. I suspected the huge book would have thousands of pages, but all the pages were together and had a hollow in it. There was a REALLY big gem in the middle, swirling blue, red, and purple. I touched it out of curiosity, and passed out. When I woke up, I felt very weird. I stood up, but to my surprise, my feet shot out magic and I flew up for a second, then fell on my face. I realized that THIS is what Aether was talking about! About being a mana bomb and stuff and awakening the power and all! This gem was the key! So I spent a month under Dumas again to hone my abilities and to control the magic inside. When I was done. Dumas said that I had to release magic in the form of a spell every half hour, unless I was sleeping, or the mana inside would build up and I would periodically freeze in a block of ice! This is still a setback to me. One day, I saw a paladin guy. But he didn't look like a paladin guy. He wore blue shoulderpads and a blue shirt-thingy, a Tabard I think, with a lion on it. I walked alongside him on his huge horse. I was the first to speak! "Hi! I'm Alturiak. Friends call me Alty. Who are you?" "..." "Hello?" "..." "I see a badge! It says Lem-artes. General Lemartes. Is it Lem-arts or Lem-arteez?" "..." "Well, I'll see you later!" I found out that he was a guard. So I figured that he was the perfect opportunity to pay back Stormwind for the raid! I applied, with a "Ms. Laola" giving me an interview. I ended up making it! And that's where I am now, except that I'm not a private anymore, but a Warrant Officer, A.K.A Officer's assistant! One day, I waltzed into the CC, A.K.A The command center. I said hey to Ms. Kayrah Falconblade (I always say Alatakis on accident, save for this story) and she hugged me, like always. I hopped downstairs and turned my back to see our temporary prison, the cellar. I saw a hostage situation being handled. I saw a night elf, two human girls, and... WHOA. I saw a black haired, blue eyed gnome girl. She had bright, peachy skin and wore rather normal clothes, but I didn't notice. I was too lost in her eyes. And stuffs. She looked the same age as me. She was... gosh darn it, I'm at a loss for words. She was... pretty. On a much larger scale. And stuffs. So, I helped her out of there after the hostage situation was over and done. She introduced herself as Aimithe. After a few tries and stutters, I introduced myself as Alturiak, duh. I asked her if she needed help and stuff, and she said to meet her in Elwynn. I helped her with murlocs there and gnolls in Westfall. I think that I'm getting serious about her. See? I'm not being silly or anything. I'll ask her out to somewhere...sometime. Oh yea! I also went to Gnomeregan once! Me and a friend, Gibzer, snuck in and blew open Thermaplugs' door. He was prepared, though. After a quick fight, I had lost my left hand, and Gibzer was near death. I grabbed him and teleported ourselves back to Stormwind. I now have a artificial hand that is very lifelike. It's fleshy with a special material and even painted like a real hand. It's a good thing I'm an engineer! _________ MORE TO COME. Category:Gnome Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Mage